


La paix du plus grand nombre

by malurette



Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore
Genre: Child Soldiers, Drabble, Gen, maybe a bit of meta, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une décision impérative prise ou approuvée par l'ONU ne l'est par forcément par le comité d'éthique de CHERUB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La paix du plus grand nombre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La paix du plus grand nombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnages :** Dr McAfferty vs des officiels  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random (janvier '15)  
>  **Avertissements :** enfants-soldats  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Chaque fois que l’ONU prend une décision concernant de près ou de loin l’Angleterre, le directeur de CHERUB attend avec inquiétude si on va lui réclamer des agents à envoyer sur le terrain.   
Rares sont les missions internationales requérant réellement la participation d’enfants. En affaires domestiques, les Cherubs sont insoupçonnables – c’est bien là leur grande utilité. Mais selon les pays étrangers, même soigneusement sélectionnés pour leurs origines ethniques et les langues qu’ils parlent, ils peuvent au contraire éveiller la méfiance là où n’est pas la place d’un enfant. 

Sur les quatre pertes enregistrées, deux au moins auraient ainsi pu être évitées…


End file.
